


All Aboard

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock, Multi, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: What happens when the Evil Queen remains in Storybrooke and spots Emma at Granny's?





	All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing!

Glancing through the window of Granny’s, The Evil Queen checked her outfit one last time. Hoping that by dressing like Regina that Emma would speak to her. Or at least have a drink with her.

Unsure if Emma had a preference about whom she was seen with. She doubted that the blonde would willingly choose her over her beloved Regina. That’s right, The Evil Queen knew everything that went down between the two Almost-Lovers. Truth be told she was more than amply disappointed when Regina chose Robin instead of following her heart. She never had the courage to let her story run its course. Hence why the Queen was not about to make the same mistake. Now she only had to convince Emma that she was the real catch.

The Queen took the seat next to Emma and crossed her legs, signaling to Red for two more drinks with a Cheshire smile on her lips.

"Care to have another one with me?"

Never one to turn down a free drink, especially not with her best friend, Emma nodded. "Hell yeah."

“Here you are.” Ruby slid their drinks down the bar, a feat which never failed to bring a grin to Emma’s face.

“Thanks, Red. Cheers!”

“Yes, thank you, Miss Lucas. Keep them flowing.”

“What has gotten into you?”

“I’m feeling a little daring. Care to join me on the wild side?”

“If you think you can keep up, Your Majesty.”

“Challenge accepted, Sheriff Swan.”

Laughing Emma nodded her head “Bring it on.”

Glancing around The Evil Queen was surprised not to see Emma’s shadow anywhere, “No pirate?”

“Ran out of guyliner.”

The Evil Queen glanced at Emma in surprise before bursting into a fit of laughter. As much as the blonde hated to admit it, Regina’s laughter brought her out of the funk she could feel herself falling into.

Noticing the smile forming on Emma’s face, made The Evil Queen smile internally. Glad that she seemed to be helping the morose blonde. She had looked so lost when she had first walked in, “Something troubling you dear?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I do but I don’t know how you’re going to take the news.”

Feigning surprise, The Evil Queen tried to match the exact reaction if it was really Regina sitting next to her. “What do I have to do with any of this?”

“I think I’m ready to start seeing someone, but I don’t know how you are going to feel about me seeing THIS person.”

This surprised The Evil Queen, and she felt her stomach drop. So Emma liked someone, other than her closet-dwelling other half. “Go on,”

“I-I don’t know if I should tell you. Forget I said anything.”

“You must,” she insisted, hand gripping Emma’s forearm.

“Your other half,” Emma whispered, staring down the bottle neck of her beer.

The Evil Queens head turned so quick that she heard the pop, “Come again?” she stammered.

“You heard me.”

“Please, repeat it.”

“It’s your other half,” Emma said, her voice steadier.

“You believe this why?”

“Well, I didn’t realize how in love with you I was until there was someone between us.” Correcting herself,” people between us. And I don’t want to make…”

Truthfully, she was unable to believe what she was hearing. Nor that Emma felt she must justify her life choices with Regina, showing how far they had come. She had fallen for Emma. Emma had fallen for her. She desperately wanted to believe it. Before she could delve deeper Red approached them.

“Ladies, you don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.” Red was busying herself drying glasses.

“One more, then we’ll go,” Emma slurred, not wanting to let this conversation go. She needed to hear Regina’s opinion on what she should do. And even to ensure that she was making the right decision. Who better to approach with that matter?

“You’ve had enough,” Red countered.

“Is that anyway to treat the Savior?”  

Regina missed the queer look Emma shot her at her choice of words. The door behind them slammed open, taking that annoying bell off the frame with it. Startling both The Evil Queen and Emma, making her forget that she was even about to argue with Red over having another drink.

“What the hell are you doing here with the Sheriff?” Came the sultry call of the actual Regina from behind them, “And why the hell are you dressed like me?”

Gaping between the two Regina’s, she tried to process the fact that The Evil Queen and Regina were wearing the same thing. Red blazers, red slacks, red heels. “Wha..?”

 “It’s hardly the same, Regina.” The Queen said, drawing a fingertip down the open blazer. Sexuality oozing from her lack of camisole beneath her version. “What do you think Emma? Is it the same?”

“I…” Emma stammered, her eyes trailing the finger that The Queen was trailing between the open blazer, were she could see the front clasp of a black lace bra. “No?”

The Queen’s glee completely pissed Regina off. “In fact, why are you here Regina? Shouldn’t you be at home? I imagine being a mother of two, and the Mayor is keeping you rather busy.” she sassed.

“IF you must know, Killian called me. He spotted you, and well he wanted me to make sure Emma gets home safely.”

“I’ll see to it personally.” The Queen told her counterpart.

“Not going to happen.”

The Evil Queen made a single movement, stepping up to her target. “Don’t worry Dear. The only screaming will be in ecstasy.”

Sobering slightly Emma’s flushed face had little to do with drink. “Um, I’m right here?”

“I like what I see, you like what you see, don’t you Darling?” The Queen purred.

Emma didn’t have to giver the Queen or Regina another once over to know that she loved what she saw.

“Sheriff Swan, if you do not come with me I’m afraid I’ll have to make a citizen’s arrest.” Regina had straightened herself to come off as much taller than her delicate 5’5”.

“You’re going to arrest…me?” Emma chuckled. “That’s so five years ago, but cute.”

“We can reset that to zero days if you like.” The Queen suggested.

“Are we going to the dungeon?”

Ignoring the question about the dungeon, for the time being, The Queen turned her attention back to Regina, “You chose Robin. I chose the Savior.”

Stepping backwards, Emma moved away. “It’s Emma.”

Following the step back, The Queen’s gaze softened. “Okay, Emma. I choose you.”

Emma’s stance softened before she reached up and cupped The Queen’s face gently, intimately, “Alright, let’s pay Red and get out of here.”

“Thank God.” Regina’s tension deflated.

“Not leaving with you.” Emma counted out the bills, leaving Red with a healthy tip.

The thrill of having won round 1 of the Queen versus Mayor off felt amazing. The Queen knew her smile could power Storybrooke with it’s 1,000 watts. Not missing an opportunity to shoot Regina a smug look.

“Call me when you get home,” Red told her, patting her hand.

“What did I do now?” Regina asked following The Queen and Emma at a steady clip out the door of the diner.

“You should know Regina.”

“How am I supposed to know? You’re the one running away from me before we can talk about it.”

“This isn’t me running.”

“You can’t be with her,” Regina stated.

“Do you hear yourself? We just had a couple of drinks. Jesus, will you chill the fuck out?”

“No, I won’t. Between the two of you, Granny’s is going to have to re-order her liquor cabinet.”

“I seem to recall a time, not that far in the past when you and I did the same thing because Robin chose Marian, I’m sorry, Zelena over you.” Reeling backward, Regina straightened her red blazer. “Fuck, Regina, I’m sorry.”

“No. Drunk….”

“They don’t speak sober thoughts. I get why he did it, alright. I do. I would give anything to see you happy like that again. Carve the heart out of my chest and hope to die type anything.”

“Please, don’t leave with her,” Regina whispered.

“Why do you even care? You made your choice to be with Robin, we settled our differences and got over them.”

“She is not me.”

“You’re right. She’s not.” Emma said, recalling the original point she never reached. “I didn’t give you a hope speech, I let it ride because that’s what you needed. Maybe this is what I need.”

“To be with her?” Regina clarified.

“It’s not like we’re going to run away and get married. Why does it matter?”

“You don’t think it’s even a little weird?”

“Why should it be weird? She’s not you, she has a completely different personality from you. She may look like you, but she most definitely is not you.”

Standing by, basking in the easily won victory the Queen was enjoying the fireworks. Having access to Regina’s feelings on the Savior had made it so easy to exploit. Know your enemy, know yourself. Looking between them, Emma tilted her head.

“You would do this?”

“I want to be with her Regina,” Emma said softly, holding her hand out for The Queen to take. Placing her hand in the offered one, The Queen gently squeezed the fingers laced through hers. “I have to know what it’s like.”

“What, what is like?” The Queen asked, gently tilting Emma’s face up with a single finger under her chin.

Pointing her eyes in the direction of Regina who was watching the exchange silently, “To have her.”

Painted red lips parted on a surprised gasp, “Excuse me?” Regina questioned.

The Queen watched as tears gathered in jade eyes that had now drifted back to lock with her own.

Willing the tears away she kept her gaze locked with The Queen’s, “I want her to know,” she admitted quietly.

“Know what?”

With a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Emma smirked and lowered her voice so only The Queen could hear, “The taste of my surrender.”

“That’s not the only thing I would like to taste,”

“Emma, this isn’t who you are,” Regina panders to the common-sense part of Emma she hopes is hiding.

“We were just having fun, Regina. I know that’s a foreign concept to you.” Emma said toeing the dirt beneath her black boot. “I thought it was you at first.”

“It didn’t take much to slip right past your lie detector.”

“I’m tired, Regina. Tired of fighting, tired of arguing, tired of being on the impossible pedestal of perfection and goodness. Take your pick.”

“I know what that is like Emma.” The Queen nodded solemnly. “Pretending to be someone you aren’t. I’ve lived it.”

“All I wanted was to be wanted. Now all I want is to be no one.”

“Sh,” The Queen cooed softly, hating how small Emma looked in this moment “you’ll always be someone to me,” she whispered gently, cupping Emma’s face softly between her palms “and you never have to feel unwanted, ever again.”

Regina bit her bottom lip as she watched The Queen and Emma together, hating herself for making Emma feel the way she did. Like everyone else in her life had. She wanted to say something, anything, but as always in her case, she knew better than to let that happen. She’d told Emma when she’d chosen Robin, still able to see the silent pain as if it were minutes ago. Saying that she would be happy for her no matter what happened, and she’d be damned if she ruined that for either of the women before her. Emma had wished her the same, fighting through her emotions on the matter.

Regina Mills was not a liar.

“You could come with us,” Emma suggested, stunning both Queen and Mayor.

“Do what now?” Regina asked, her eyes widening when Emma stumbled her way to her, before burrowing her face into her neck.

“Don’t you ever wonder what I can do when I really want something?”  She whispered.

It shouldn’t have been so easy for Emma to re-ignite Regina’s desires, yet the tenor of her whisper sent a tingling of warmth and desire to explode in the pit of her stomach.

Barely managing a nod, Regina watched a slow smirk form on The Queen’s face as she felt Emma reach one arm around her waist and lift the other towards The Queen, wiggling fingers prompted her to take hold of the hand before a cloud of silver smoke engulfed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the smoke cleared Emma clung tightly to Regina’s waist and The Queens hand, trying to stop the dizziness that suddenly overtook her.

“I’ve got you.” The Queen cooed softly into Emma’s ear pressing her front against Emma’s back since she was still hiding her face in Regina’s neck. She slowly slid her hands to Emma’s hips giving them a firm squeeze to show her that she was there. There was a grateful sound that escaped pink lips.

“Thanks, I still suck at that.”

“You’ve come a long way, Miss Swan.” Regina murmurs.

“You certainly have Em-ma” The Queen drawled seductively into the ear directly in front of her lips, pleased with the shiver that racks Emma’s body.

The blonde’s soft moan floods Regina with arousal. This isn’t right, she is meant to be with Robin. But if that is true, why is it Emma heating her from the inside? Why does the sight of her with the Evil Queen, stab her in the chest and make it hard to breathe? Must her body betray her at every turn?

Locking eyes with Regina, The Queen smirked and winks at her before slowly beginning to place light kisses up Emma’s neck. Gently nibbling on the soft spot behind her ear that is driving the blonde crazy.

Watching Emma is causing her own body to react. A chill running along Regina’s spine. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to reign in her feelings. Trying to suppress her body’s reactions to the noises coming from Emma’s lips that were so close to her neck.

The Queen quickly flicked her tongue along the same spot to sooth the nip that she placed before taking a small step back, her hands-on Emma’s hips pulling her in, “Come here my love,” she whispered gently.

The term of endearment slipping so effortlessly from The Queen's mouth. It made Regina tense. The feeling of being an outsider looking in quickly filling her body. She could see herself causing Emma to become a heated mess, but she couldn’t feel what it was like to partake in her skin. To be the one causing the mess. It filled her with conflicted emotions.

When Emma immediately stepped away from her, she felt lost. Being in the vault hardly aided that. Regina watched as Emma turned in The Queen’s grasp, displaying a tenderness rarely shown before kissing the woman.

The feeling of soft pink lips made The Queen smile. Her hands slid up Emma’s ribs, lightly over her breast before threading her fingers through thick blonde locks. She pulled Emma closer by the grip she had in her hair and gently traced her tongue along her bottom lip in a rare showing of seeking permission.

Parting her lips with a soft gasp gave The Queen all the permission she needed as she danced her tongue along with Emma’s. Keeping one hand anchored in her hair she let the other slide down her neck to her chest, placing it directly over Emma’s heart feeling it beating rapidly under her palm.

Sliding one hand around the back of The Queen’s neck to keep her close. The other found purchase over the hand on her chest. She laced their fingers, hoping to convey just how deep her feelings ran.

Smiling into the kiss The Queen squeezed their hands together. Slowly bringing the kiss to a close she took a step back from Emma and smiled at her, “Come,” she commanded and tugged her gently towards the bedroom that was towards the back of the vault, “if you’re wanting to join Dear,” she said turning her head to look at Regina over her shoulder “I’d suggest you follow along.”

Emma smiled to herself before looking over her shoulder at Regina, holding her free hand out. Curious to see if Regina would take the Queen up on her offer. By the look on her face, it was clear she still harbored feelings for Emma.

Who in their right minds wouldn’t want her? She should go home to Henry, Robin, and Roland, that would be the right thing to do. And it would be. If she ever did the right thing. The temptation to experience Emma in the flesh, too strong. Lacing her fingers through Emma’s and gave a tentative smile and began to follow them back to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temptation, Emma Swan was surely that. As sure as she was the Savior, hell, even more so when Regina thought about it. She was the yin to her yang. The light in her darkness. Her support, her best friend, the one person who believed in her ability to be something beyond the Evil Queen. But God’s the way she looked climbing into bed with the Queen. Shirking all manner of lightness for a taste of evil. What she wouldn’t give to have been the one to make Emma see that need before.

Crawling on hands and knees Emma dropped to her back in the middle of the bed. Resting on her hands she first looked towards The Queen before looking over at Regina and biting her bottom lip. “So…who first?” she husked before balancing, on one hand, using the other to lift her tank over her head.

The Queen sucked in a breath when Emma took her tank off, she stepped towards the bed seeing as Regina still hasn’t recovered from when the beautiful blonde crawled onto the bed.

“The Queen…” Emma said as she crawled towards the edge of the bed.

Hearing that title slip past pink lips Regina sucked in a shuddering breath. She was not The Queen anymore, but good God that utterance still sent a quiver through her body.

“Or will it be Madam Mayor?” Emma asks biting her lip and looking towards Regina.

“Miss Swan, so help me…”

“Oh, I would love to help you Madam Mayor, but I think we both know that Queen trumps Mayor.” She said with a smirk before settling on her knees in front of The Queen. Reaching out slowly she slipped the button through the hole of the Queen’s blazer.

Moaning at the possessive title from plump pink lips The Queen let out a breathy laugh when she referred to Regina as Madam Mayor. “Seems like our dear Emma here likes a woman in power.”

Adapting the same smirk as her counterpart, Regina stepped forward directly behind the Queen. Slipping her hands up to the shoulders Regina took hold of the Queens blazer and peeled it off her shoulders. “I do believe she does dear.”

Pupils dilating at the sight of Regina pulling the blazer off The Queen, Emma’s pupil-blown eyes told the true story of her desire. “One woman, at least.”

Chuckling into the Queens shoulder Regina began to place soft kisses along her shoulder blades, running her hands over the Queens hips. Sliding them up and over lace covered breasts.

Biting her lip and moaning softly the Queen tilted her head back to rest on Regina’s shoulder. Keeping her eyes on Emma she placed her hands over the ones covering her breasts and making them squeeze harder.

Content with watching, Emma withheld her own desirous actions. The scene in front of her was blowing her mind in more than one way. Smirking Regina bit into the Queens pulse point and flicked the front clasp of the bra. Watching as Emma licked her lips in anticipation.

Groaning the Queen closed her eyes when she felt the bite and bit her lip when she felt Regina flicked her bra clasp. Opening her eyes again she saw Emma strewn in front of them. Taking Regina’s hand, she pulled her from behind herself and began to unbutton the blazer.

Watching with rapt attention. Emma brought both of her hands up to her own breasts. Taking her nipples between her middle and ring fingers before giving a gentle tug, moaning out at the exquisite feeling.

Slipping the blazer from Regina’s shoulders, both brunette’s heads whipped around at the sound of a moan. Both watching as the Savior teased over herself.

“Oh my,” the Queen tutted, “someone seems a bit eager.”

Emma held both of their gazes. “Please….”

 Regina smirked towards the Queen. “Please what my dear?”

“Please” Emma whimpered out again, finding it difficult to voice her thoughts.

Chuckling the Queen looked towards Regina. With a snap of her fingers, Emma’s clothes were gone, and both her hands and feet tied to the bedposts.

Gasping when the cool air hit her already soaked sex Emma shut her eyes tightly, trying to reign herself back in.

With a snap of Regina’s fingers, both her and the Queen had lost their clothes. “What are we going to do with you, Miss. Swan?”

Smirking the Queen looked towards Regina and raised an eyebrow before a wicked smirk took over her features. “I have an idea.”

“Do tell dear.”

“Well,” she trailed off with a smirk before snapping her fingers. “Take a look.”

Directing Regina’s gaze wasn’t terribly difficult when the sight of an erect penis stood where Emma’s original sex once was. She knew the spell the Queen had cast but still, nothing prepared you for seeing it. Though she wouldn’t verbalize it, she had to admit Emma had the swagger to match her newly minted manhood.

Staring in disbelief, Emma shivered at the tingle the magic left her with in her Southern Hemisphere. There was a new addition to the team and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. There was no doubt that it stood proudly but the Queen was quick to recognize the tinge of panic in the blonde’s features.

“Temporary.” The Queen voiced, smirking towards Regina. “Which shall you partake in first Madam Mayor? Face or…” stroking Emma with her warm palm until the blonde bucked upward. “cock?”

Joining Emma on the bed, Regina took a good look at the freshly created sex of Emma. The way it would surely fill her up to the brim. Imagining how it would drive into her with abandon if given the opportunity. Need drove her. Settling between Emma’s outstretched legs, she ran both hands over the blonde’s thighs. Jade eyes watching her curiously as Regina took Emma’s cock in her mouth. The action alone made her jerk into the Mayor’s mouth.

“Shit, fuck…sorry.” Emma exhaled loudly, trying to conjure up willpower. Having never felt this experience before it made her chest quake.

 “Nice choice my dear” the Queen commented climbing up behind Regina. She began to kiss up the mayor’s back as she kept her eyes on Emma.

Emma’s eyes rolled back at the sight of Regina deliberately taking all of her in her mouth. Her eyes snapped open a moment later due to a pinch on her inner thigh.

“Eyes open my love,” The Queen muttered around a mouth full of Regina’s neck.

Regina had quit sucking, head tilted to allow the Queen better access. Her moan tickled the head of Emma’s shaft.

“This is how this is going to go” the Queen started as she sat up and moved to kneeling next to Emma. “Madam Mayor is going to ride your beautiful cock, while I ride your beautiful face,” she said with a smirk. “Think you can handle us, Dear?”

“If we find that you’ve done an adequate job, we’ll get you off,” Regina added with a wicked smirk.

Emma only nodded.

Straddling Emma’s face, The Queen chuckled darkly. Not wanting to miss a single reaction, she faced Regina. Rising, Regina smirked as she straddled the Savior’s lap, biting her bottom lip when she felt the tip tease her entrance.

Holding her hands out the Queen smiled towards Regina, “I’ll steady you as you take a seat Madam Mayor,” she purred.

Taking the Queens offered hands before sinking down, moaning as she felt it fill her completely. Watching her counterpart, the Queen smirked when she felt the warm breath that was breathed out against her own soaked pussy, knowing that Emma was feeling the inside of a woman in an entirely new manner.

“Remember my dear,” she told Emma as she slowly lowered her pussy towards Emma’s mouth “you only get an orgasm, IF, you get both of us off.”

“Yes, My Queen” Emma answered before swiping her tongue through the Queen's folds, collecting her wetness on her tongue. Both The Queen and The Mayor moaned in sync, The Queen from the pressure on her clit and The Mayor from the feeling of being so full for the first time in months.

Regina moaned again before letting the Queen’s hands go and placing them flat out on Emma’s stomach. She pulled herself up before sinking back down onto the cock. She groaned and looked up into the Queen’s eyes.

Watching Regina, the Queen bit her lip and moaned again when she felt Emma suck on her clit. “Kiss me,” she moaned out before leaning forward and captured Regina’s lips into a passionate kiss.

Emma whimpered into her Queen’s pussy at the feeling of Regina rocking on top of her, causing a delightful tingling to begin in her lower stomach. She honest to God did not give a damn what happened to her, so long as this was how she was spending her time. Thrusting her hips up as much as she could Emma tried to drive into Regina. Breaking the kiss, the Queen snapped her fingers and undid the bonds that was restricting Emma. “Do it, Emma,”

Quickly planting her feet on the bed, she rocked her hips to drive into Regina. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful. Regina moaned out. Taking the cue Emma pushed her hips up harder into Regina as she wrapped her arms around the Queens thighs and pulled her harder down onto her mouth. Sucking her clit between her lips she let her teeth gently nip at the hood.

The Queen gasped out before leaning forward again and took one of Regina’s nipples into her mouth and sucked hard.

“Uhhh…” Regina moaned, threading her fingers through her counterpart’s hair and holding her in place. She began to rock back and forth on Emma, making the cock push harder into herself. She could feel the coiling in her stomach and knew she wasn’t far from her orgasm. “So close.”

“Do. Not. Stop.” The Queen moaned, trapping the nipple between her teeth briefly before sitting back up and rocking her hips against Emma’s face.

Emma continued to thrust her hips up into Regina as she ate her Queen out without abandon. She couldn’t get enough, and they were the same woman. Teasing her tongue at the Queen’s entrance, thrusting inward and curling for good measure.

“Oh God’s..”

“Fuck..”

Both the brunette’s moaned at the same time. The hand Emma had slid to Regina’s hip dipped enough to press roughly against her clit. That’s what did it for Regina, slamming down on the cock she cried out Emma’s name in her release before reaching forward and pinched both of the Queen’s nipples roughly. Crying out her own release the Queen slammed her eyes shut and ground down hard on Emma’s face. “Shit Emma” she moaned out when she felt Emma sucking at her opening, collecting every drop of her. Assisting the Queen through her orgasm. Smiling in satisfaction when both woman came Emma sucked on last time at her Queen’s entrance before releasing her.

Sliding off and to the side, the Queen was a panting mess trying to recover. Regina smirked as she watched her counterpart slide off of Emma. Looking into Emma’s eyes, she quickly leaned forward and crushed their lips together. If this was the one and only time she was going to be with Emma, she wasn’t going to waste it.

Taken by surprise, Emma squeaked before closing her eyes and kissing Regina back, quickly threading her fingers through short brown locks. Watching for a moment the Queen smiled. She knew her counterpart was making up for lost time, she wasn’t going to cut that short for her. Seeing them together brought a small ache to her chest though, she knew Regina just wanted her happy ending and that’s why she had chosen Robin, but she wasn’t about to let hers slip through her fingers because Regina finally got her head out of her ass. Bringing the kiss to a close Regina sat up and looked towards the Queen, smiling softly at them.

“Thank You.”

The Queen dipped her head sincerely before another wicked smirk took over her features. “Did she earn her orgasm Madam Mayor?”

Regina smirked back then looked towards Emma, she had wide pleading eyes and was nodding her head quickly, “I don’t know dear, what do you think?” she teased with a tilt of her head, directing her eyes back towards the Queen.

Grinning evilly the Queen shook her head. Emma’s smile deflated.

“I quite agree” Regina answered as she climbed off Emma’s cock, “It seems she’s made a terrible mess of me,” she said seductively as she crawled up Emma’s body and positioned herself were the Queen had been moments before. Smirking and letting out a chuckle the Queen moved and straddled the cock before sinking herself down onto it.

“Get to it Princess” she commanded, feeling Emma’s erection renew. Laughing delightfully when she heard Regina’s responding moan.

Thus, Emma began the game anew. A hidden smile buried between Regina’s thighs the only sign that being hopelessly in love with an Evil Queen was hardly a punishment.

 

**THE END**


End file.
